Kefla
Kefla is the secret weapon and the Potara Fusion of Kale and Caulifla who's represents the Universe 6 team in Dragon Ball Super. Appearance Kefla is a slender girl of average height. Kefla's hairstyle is a mix between the both of those owned by the female Saiyans, being spiky like Caulifla's with bangs on both sides of her face while the majority of her hair is held up in a ponytail like Kale's. Her facial features and eye shape are more reminiscent of Caulifla's, but her complexion is a middle between both of their skin-types complexions. She wears Kale's golden armbands however they are now the same shape as Caulifla's wristbands, boots though the red part of them is replaced with the black of Caulifla's, and a purple belly shirt with form-fitting purple pants (being a mixture of both of their pants) from Caulifla's color scheme. On her ears, she has two green Potara Earrings. Personality Even though she is a fusion between Caulifla and Kale, Kefla's personality just seems only similar to Caulifla's. After her birth, Kefla remarks she feels great, displaying Caulifla's overbearing confidence. She also appears to be possessing the Universe 7 Saiyans' desires to fight even stronger opponents and becoming stronger herself. During her initial scuffle with Goku, Kefla also displays Caulifla's cocky attitude, calling Super Saiyan God Goku's attacks "lame". Her overall confidence in such abilities also has Kefla believe she can beat Goku, even if he is in his blue form. However, despite her immense confidence in her power, Kefla does seem to retain some of Caulifla's respect towards Goku. Outright calling him a "worthy opponent", being delighted when Goku reciprocated by going Super Saiyan Blue, and seeming almost saddened when she thought she had defeated him easily, and smiled when he stood up after having taken a powerful blow. Also, Kefla did seem to be even more eager and excited when Goku managed to reactivate his Ultra Instinct -Sign- against her and the realization of being potentially defeated by him seemed to have made Kefla develop a strong determination towards defeating Goku to the point it appeared she was deliberately trying to destroy him in a fit of rage. Story With the Potara earrings given to Caulifla and Kale as a last resort, they assume the Potara fusion right before they are eliminated by Goku in his SSJG state. As Kefla is born, she jumps back in the ring, and after flexing her power, Goku had a worried look on his face, remarking that he senses no limit to Kefla's power. Wanting to test her newfound power, Kefla shows her immense speed, enough to catch Super Saiyan God Goku completely off guard. During a brief scuffle, Kefla shrugs off Goku's attacks, completely, calling them "lame", and knocking the Saiyan down. Kefla further pressures Super Saiyan God Goku, forcing Goku to no longer prioritize his stamina and transform into Super Saiyan Blue. To combat this, Kefla herself becomes a Super Saiyan. The two fight an even battle, however one of Kefla's attacks forces Goku to go Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken. Kefla then defeats Goku with a surprise attack, and prepares to eliminate him, however she is cornered when Goku suddenly regains his Ultra Instinct -Sign- state. Kefla answers by charging up even further, turning into Super Saiyan 2, her power impressing everyone, to the point she claims she could destroy an entire universe in a single shot, and proceeds to attack Goku, who dodges all of her attacks and lands a hit on her, with Kefla claiming that he can still do better than that. Goku then surprises Kefla with a barrage of punches and throws her away. Kefla then proceeds block Goku's punch, only to be kicked away after trying to attack him, she then becomes enraged and starts further powering up and generating an onslaught of ki blasts and lightning bolts that covered most of the arena. Goku manages to dodge most of her attacks, though he was slightly hit twice by her energy, he then starts to power up a Kamehameha while reflectling Kefla's attacks. He then jumps in the air towards her, and she says he will not be able to dodge in mid-air and charges a powerful ki blast and fires it at Goku, who dodges it much to Kefla's surprise, and hits her at point-blank range with his Sliding Kamehameha, which throws her out of the arena and breaks her potara earrings, dissolving the fusion. Category:Fusion Category:Female Category:Dragonball Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Amazons Category:Humanoid Category:Aliens Category:Anime Heroes Category:Universal Protection Category:Chaotic Good Category:Charismatic Category:Femme Fatale Category:Heroic Gangsters Category:Athletic Category:Inspiring Category:Deceased Category:Arrogant Category:Outright Category:Antagonist Heroes